School Club!
by melqbunny
Summary: Jalan-jalan di bukit bersama teman-teman satu club tak pernah seburuk ini, atau seindah ini. School life! Homin!


**Melqbunny** presents

**School Club!**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T - M

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : NC gagal

Heejong itu temannya Yunho yang pebasket itu, kan?

This story is dedicated to Ela Jungshim, Homin El, & Bearnya Jung. I miss you guys ^^

.

.

.

.

Because Changmin's bag resemble Doraemon's pocket.

.

.

"Part I Off hill and forest"

.

"Changmin-ah! Akhir pekan ke rumahku ya! Kita main game lagi." ajak Kyuhyun. Biasanya, sahabatnya yang tinggi itu akan menjawab…

"Tidak bisa."

"Nah. Eh? Tidak bisa? Kenapa? Kukira kau punya waktu luang?" Baru kali ini Changmin menolak ajakannya. Biasanya mereka selalu semangat kalau menyangkut game.

Changmin membalik halaman majalah yang dibacanya. "Klub fotografi akan pergi ke gunung untuk memotret."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas malas. "Sejak bergabung dengan klub itu, rasanya waktu luangmu berkurang."

"Bukan rasanya, tapi memang iya."

Berteman sejak SMP, Kyuhyun terbiasa memonopoli sebagian besar waktu luang Changmin. "Kupikir fotografi bukan bidangmu."

"Iya aku tahu. foto-foto yang kiambil biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik, komposisinya tidak seimbang, terlalu gelap, kurang fokus dan bla…bla…bla… keluar saja dari klub fotografi!" Changmin mengakhirinya dengan nada tinggi, tapi meski begitu, Kyuhyun tenang-tenang saja.

"Kau marah padaku atau marah pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Bukan dua-duanya!"

Ah, ya. Kyuhyun ingat sekarang. Ada satu hal yang membuat Changmin uring-uringan kalau sudah menyangkut klub yang diikutinya itu. "Tingkahmu mirip cewek yang sedang PMS. Senior di klub fotografi mengkritik foto-fotomu?"

"Itu bukan kritikan. Itu kenyataan." Harusnya Changmin setuju dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Dia juga mengusirmu dari klub?"

"Iya. Dasar sial!"

Merasa sudah berhasil memanas-manasi Changmin, sudah saatnya untuk berkata. "Keluar saja." Usul Kyuhyun santai. Bukan kali ini saja sahabatnya mengeluhkan hal ini.

Dan Changmin tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. "Tidak sekarang!"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya jengah. "Dasar cari penyakit. Tapi yah, terserah kau sajalah. Aku akan mengajak Ryeowookie saja kalau begitu." Komentar Kyuhyun yang langsung bergegas ke kelas sebelah mencari Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Hari sabtu. Sekolah hari ini libur, jadi klub fotografi memilih untuk melaksanakan kegiatan hari ini. Hunting foto di gunung. Acaranya cukup simpel. Jalan-jalan santai ke atas gunung sambil mengambil gambar, istirahat di puncak lalu kembali.

Changmin punya kamera, walau tak sebagus milik sunbae-sunbaenya. Hanya saja, itu tak bisa dijadikan alasan jeleknya kualitas gambar yang dia ambil. Termasuk untuk kali ini. Dia yakin hasilnya akan jelek, sebab dia berusaha memotret sambil membawa beban berat dipunggungnya. Bukan karung beras, melainkan tasnya sendiri. Sejak kemarin sore dia tidak bisa tenang memikirkan barang apa saja yang akan dia bawa, mengingat dia tidak pernah pergi ke gunung dengan teman-temannya (Apalagi punya teman seperti Kyuhyun yang lebih memilih game center dari pada kegiatan di luar). Belum lagi jalanan yang menanjak. Singkatnya dia lelah.

Changmin terbiasa mempersiapkan semua barang yang mungkin akan dia butuhkan. Di satu sisi ini jelas baik karena dia tak perlu meminta pertolongan orang lain. Kemungkinan P3K yang terlambat juga jadi minim karena dia bawa 1 kotak perlengkapan P3K. Sisi buruknya adalah, dia tak bisa meninggalkan apapun sehingga tasnya terlalu penuh – dan berat. Jangankan untuk memotret dengan komposisi yang baik, untuk mengambil gambar yang tidak buram saja sudah sulit.

Kalau begini caranya dia bakal kena ejekan Yunho-sunbae. Mengesalkan. Dan dia bukan tipe orang yang mau kalah begitu saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke atas bukit, Yunho asyik mengambil gambar bersama sahabat sekaligus sunbaenya, Son Hojun. Sesekali membantu hoobaenya mengambil gambar dengan komposisi yang baik. tetapi tidak sedikitpun Yunho mendekat kearah Changmin. Hanya melirik beberapa kali, memastikan kalau hoobaenya yang kurus tinggi itu masih mengambil gambar dan tidak ketinggalan rombongan. Namanya juga ketua klub fotografi, dia punya tanggung jawab yang besar terhadap keselamatan seluruh anggota klubnya.

.

.

Begitu sampai di puncak bukit, hampir semua siswa langsung mencari tempat terbaik untuk beristirahat. Tidak terkecuali Yunho yang selalu ditempeli oleh Hojun. Keduanya selalu terlihat riang, dan sering bercakap-cakap. Sepertinya melontarkan lelucon atau cerita lucu. Mereka juga makan bersama, berbagi makanan sesuka hati.

Changmin mendecih, muak melihat adegan seperti itu dari ekor matanya. Padahal Hojun-sunbae itu kan bukan anggota klub fotografi, kenapa dia ada disini? Memonopoli sebagian besar perhatian Yunho-sunbae yang seharusnya membantu Hoobae sepertinya agar bisa mendapatkan gambar yang bagus.

"Kenapa Changmin?"

Pertanyaan dari temannya, Joowon, yang kebetulan mendengar decihan Changmin. "Ah, nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa. Hanya sedikit penasaran saja. Hojun-sunbae bukan klub fotografi tetapi ikut acara ini."

Joowon melirik kearah Sunbae sekaligus ketua kub fotografinya. "Ah, mereka? Hojun-sunbae dan Yunho-sunbae? Ada yang bilang mereka pacaran."

"Pacar? Serius?" memang banyak rumor tentang mereka, tetapi tak ada konfirmasi pasti.

"Entahlah." Jawab Joowon sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Ada juga yang bilang mereka bersahabat. Tapi seperti yang kita lihat, mereka sangat akrab."

"Hojun-sunbae masuk klub apa? Yunho sunbae sering mengekorinya juga?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

Joowon terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Klub drama, kalau tak salah. Eh… dari yang kudengar dari klub drama, memang Yunho-sunbae sering terlihat disana."

.

.

.

.

Saatnya turun, Changmin awalnya berjalan di tengah. Akan tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, dia jadi yang paling belakang. Tidak heran, walau setelah makan tadi, tasnya masih saja berat. Belum lagi dirinya sudah lelah karena naik.

Melajukan matanya kearah depan rombongan dan menemukan sepasang masa menatapnya tajam. Tak ada senyum dari wajah sunbae-nya, Yunho. Lelaki dingin itu melihatnya seolah tanpa ampun. Pasti dia tak suka padanya, apalagi sekarang dia bergerak seperti anak kecil saja. Penghambat. Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran Yunho saat ini. Tapi Changmin hanya menebak saja. Sebab bibir hati itu tak pernah melengkung keatas untuknya, tak pernah ada senyum yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Changmin. Ayo!" pangil Joowon padanya.

"Iya. Duluan saja!"

Joowon menyipitkan matanya, sangsi. "Yakin?"

"Tenang saja, tak perlu menungguku begitu. kita hanya perlu mengikuti jalan ini, kan?" Changmin tersenyum pada Joowon walau wajahnya sudah penuh keringat.

"Tapi, kita harus selalu bersama, Changmin-kun" Asahi, seorang siswa dari Jepang menimpali.

"Hoo… bersama…" Joowon menggodanya.

"Ma… maksudnya jangan sampai ada yang tersesat atau tertinggal…"

"Oh, yaaa?"

Asahi langsung kabur. Walau tidak punya niatan apapun, karena bahasa Koreanya masih amburadul, dia jadi sering dikerjai oleh teman-temannya.

.

.

"Mau kubawakan sebagian barangnya?" tanya Asahi yang sudah kembali lagi ke sisi Changmin. Selalu tidak tega.

Changmin tersenyum padanya, ana pindahan ini memang terkenal baik hati. "Tidak usah. Aku akan baik-baik saja, tetapi kalian sudah menungguku begini."

Joowon melirik dengan malas, menghinanya terang-terangan. "Sepertinya kau kehabisan nafas."

"Serius, nih! Kau tidak perlu membawa barang-barang itu sendirian." Asahi masih belum menyerah untuk membantu Changmin.

"Tenang saja. Aku serius, kok. Jalan saja, aku akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

Tak ingin menghambat, tetapi juga tak rela kalau ditinggalkan. Sebab itu dia berusaha untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Tas beratnya membuatnya berjalan menunduk, sampai dia melihat sepasang sepatu yang menghalangi jalannya. "Perlu bantuan?" tanya orang itu, nada suaranya biasa, tidak ada kebencian, malah terkesan… lembut.

Changmin mendongak perlahan, menyusuri tubuh itu dengan matanya. Yunho.

"Sini kubawakan! Kau ini sudah memikirkan kemampuanmu sendiri waktu bawa barang sebanyak itu?

Changmin merasa ada yang menyengat di dalam dadanya, lebih tepatnya harga dirinya.

"Sini! Berikan padaku!" kata Yunho yang entah kapan, tangannya sudah menarik _strap_ tas Changmin. Agak kesal karena Changmin sama sekali tidak menjawabnya.

"Berisik!" Changmin menepis tangan Yunho dengan kasar. Tapi justru dia sendiri yang jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

Hojun langsung mendekat dan mengambil tempat diantara Yunho dan Changmin. Mencegah ketua klub fotografi untuk mendekat pada Changmin. "Yunho! Sudahlah! Kau keterlaluan!"

"Benar, sunbae. Changmin hanya bersiap kalau terjadi sesuatu saja." Joowon menambahkan. Dia tak ingin Changmin dimarahi sunbaenya begini.

Yunho menghela nafas. Agak menyesal karena hampir saja emosinya meledak.

.

"Jalan saja duluan. Aku akan mengikuti dengan kecepatanku sendiri." kata Changmin tiba-tiba. Kepalanya menunduk, tak ingin melihat Yunho sama sekali.

Yunho meliriknya sekilas.

"Nah, sudah beres, kan? Ayo turun duluan." Ajak Hojun, yang sudah mulai mendorong Yunho agar menjauh dari situ.

Joowon juga menambahkan. Hanya ingin agar masalah ini tidak semakin larut. "Benar… hanya perlu mengikuti jalan setapak saja jadi tak mungkin tersesat. Kita tunggu di bawah bukit."

.

.

.

.

Changmin masih belum beranjak dari posisinya saat jatuh tadi. Semua anggota klub fotografi sudah jauh darinya. "Selalu saja begini. Setiap kali aku pasti dimarahi Yunho sunbae. Apa aku… hanya bisa membuatnya kesal saja?"

"Sial! Harusnya tidak begini…" serunya.

"Sejak dulu, sejak masuk sekolah selalu begini. Padahal selalu satu sekolah, harusnya, kita bisa akur-akur saja, kan? Yunho-sunbae…" Changmin menatap langit, bayangan Yunho muncul. Orang itu selalu saja bisa tersenyum kecuali pada dirinya. Apa yang salah?

Changmin menekuk kakinya dan menghela nafas saat menyadari satu hal. "Sial! Aku tidak bisa mengejar mereka kalau hanya duduk diam disini. Aku harus bergegas. Sebelum Yunho sunbae memarahiku lagi." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Changmin berusaha berdiri, tetapi kakinya terasa sangat lemas, waktu memaksakan untuk berdiri, dirinya terjungkal kebelakang. Dengan adanya beban ransel yang berat dan posisi tanah yang miring, bukan hanya jatuh terduduk, tetapi dirinya terperosok kebawah, meluncur cepat tanpa bisa dihentikannya.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah, jangan cemberut terus!" Hojun menasehati Yunho.

"Si bodoh itu selalu saja begini. Bawa-bawa barang yang tidak perlu, jalannya jadi lambat." Yunho mengkomplain kelakuan Changmin selama berjalan, untungnya hanya ada 3 orang saja saat ini, dirinya, Hojun dan Heejong.

"Dia pasti hanya berjaga-jaga saja."

Yunho menatap Hojun tak percaya. "Bedakan antara berjaga-jaga dan paranoid. Mana ada orang pergi hiking beberapa jam yang membawa peralatan berkemah lengkap." Sindir Yunho.

"Kau tahu?" Kata-kata Yunho barusan malah membuat Heejong terkesima, bagaimana mungkin Yunho tahu apa yang dibawa oleh Changmin?

Bukan waktunya untuk melayani pertanyaan Heejong. "Aish! Mana dia? Bukannya kita meninggalkannya disekitar sini?"

"Dia belum menyusul kita, tetapi ini jalan satu-satunya, kan?"

"Apa dia kembali keatas? Kalau begitu aku akan ke atas, dan Hojun akan mencari ke bawah." usul Heejong.

"Akan lebih berbahaya kalau kita terpisah. Lagi pula buat apa si bodoh itu naik lagi? Dia tidak sebodoh itu." Yunho langsung mengambil keputusan. "Kalian ke bawah saja! Pastikan semua pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Setelah itu balik lagi ke penginapan Paman. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri, begitu ketemu, akan kuhubungi."

"Hey, Yun! Haaah, dia pergi, deh. Tak apa, nih?" tanya Hojun.

Heejong tidak mencegah Yunho sama seklai. Terlalu terbiasa dengan sifat keras kepala sahabatnya itu. "Apa boleh buat? Dia benar, kita tak bisa mengorbankan semua anak untuk mencari Changmin, sudah sore begini."

Hojun menatap Heejong tak percaya, dikiranya kapten tim basket ini akan mencegah atau mengejar Yunho. "Tapi Yunho?"

"Dulu kami sering main di bukit ini, jadi lebih hafal tempat ini. Mencari satu anak hilang jelas seperti mencari jerami dalam jarum."

"Jarum dalam jerami." Hojun segera memperbaiki kata-kata Heejong yang (tadinya) mau sok bijak.

"Yah, terserah. Intinya, Yunho tahu apa yang dia lakukan, sekarang jangan sampai membuat yang lain khawatir. Kalau ada sesuatu, Pamanku akan membantu." Pamannya Heejong tinggal tak jauh dari tempat ini dan punya semacam tempat peristirahatan.

.

.

.

"Si bodoh itu, kenapa aku memikirkannya terus sih?" Yunho menyadari satu hal di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dia berjongkok, memastikan satu hal. "Tanahnya berbeda, seperti tergesek sesuatu. Apa mungkin dia terpeleset dan tergelincir?"

Tak ada pilihan lain. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho langsung meluncur turun.

.

.

.

"Ah, bintangnya terlihat. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, aku mana bisa berjalan gelap-gelapan. Terpaksa menunggu samai besok, deh. Mana hp-ku rusak waktu jatuh tadi. Benar-benar sial. Aku ini pembawa sial, ya?" Changmin bermonolog sendiri.

"…Miiin…"

Seperti ada suara di kejauhan. "Mana mungkin! Mereka tak mungkin mencariku." Tepisnya, pesimis.

"Changmiiin!"

Tapi kali ini suara itu terdengar lebih jelas dan dekat. Dia yakin namanyalah yang baru saja diteriakan sumber suara itu. Siapa?

"Changmin!" bersamaan dengan itu, Yunho sampai ditempat Changmin. Sukses meluncur dengan selamat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho khawatir yang langsung menghampiri Hoobae-nya yang sudah duduk di atas matras karet tipis itu.

"Eh? Sunbae? Apa yang sunbae lakukan disini?"

Yunho menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, sepertinya kau tidak terluka parah." Lecet-lecet sedikit tak apa. lagi pula sudah tertutup plester luka. Senyum pun muncul di wajah itu.

Melihat senyum yang seperti cahaya matahari itu membuatnya agak gugup. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho tersenyum padanya. Benar. Itu senyum yang ditujukan untuknya saja. Lagi pula disini hanya ada mereka berdua. "Ke… kenapa sunbae menyusulku? Ku… kukira sunbae marah padaku…" mengingat kejadian sebelum dirinya tergelincir tadi.

Yunho dengan cueknya mengambil handpone dari saku celananya dan langsung menghubungi Hojun. "Hey! Aku sudah menemukannya, tapi karena sudah gelap, kami baru bisa turun besok."

"_Yakin?" tanya Hojun dari ujung telepon._

Walau tidak berhadapan dengan sahabatnya itu, Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab. "Tentu. Tidak apa-apa kok. Yang lain bagaimana?"

"_Semua sudah pulang."_

"Ok."

Changmin menangkap sebagian kata-kata Yunho. Mungkin yang dihubunginya adalah Hojun-sunbae. Hal ini membuatnya cemberut.

.

Begitu selesai menelepon, Yunho langsung menyerahkan handphonenya pada Changmin.

"Bu…buat apa?"

"Handphonemu rusak, kan?" Yunho melirik pada benda yang dibiarkan terongok di dekat kaki Changmin. "Telepon orang tuamu. Bilang jangan khawatir dan kalau bisa katakan juga kau menginap di dekat tempat hunting foto."

Alis Changmin berkerut mendengar skenario Yunho yang setengah jujur setengah bohong itu. "Apa kalau dibilang begitu orang tuaku akan percaya?"

"Rumah pamannya Heejong ada di dekat sini. Aku saja berencana meninap disana."

.

Changmin menelpon orang tuanya, dengan kata-kata yang sama persis seperti yang disuruh Yunho tadi. Mereka tidak curiga kalau tempatnya menginap bukanlah di penginapan atau rumah seseorang, melainkan suatu tempat di bukit. Alam terbuka.

.

"Sunbae… ini." Changmin menawarinya makanan. Namanya saja Changmin, makanan yang dia bawa jumlahnya berkali lipat dibanding yang lain. "Kita masih akan lama disini, kan."

"Ah, makasih."

Mereka makan dalam diam, sampai tahu-tahu. "Fwoooooshhhhhh" angin menerpa mereka, Yunho berjengit karena dingin. "Ah, sial. Gunung bisa mengerikan di saat seperti ini. musim panas pun kalau malam bisa sedingin ini." Yunho menyilangan kedua tangan di depan dada, berusaha mencegah badannya mendingin.

Sementara itu, Changmin malah sibuk mengaduk-aduk tasnya.

Selembar handuk lebar, melingkupi tubuh Yunho, otomatis, pemuda itu melihat ke sampingnya. Changmin-lah yang memberikan handuk itu.

"Kenapa sunbae tidak pakai jaket?"

"Rencananya kan sudah pulang sebelum gelap."

Jawaban ini membuat Changmin menunduk. Gara-gara dirinyalah mereka terjebak disini. "Maaf…" kata Changmin pelan. merasa bersalah atas semua kejadian ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho polos. "Sini!" seru Yunho sambil membuka handuk yang tadi disampirkan Changmin. "Kau juga bakal kedinginan, kan? Berdekatan begini bakal lebih hangat."

Hanya bisa menuruti Yunho dan bergabung dalam lingkupan handuk. Hangat. Berbagi kehangatan tetapi Changmin masih mengambil jarak. Entahlah, bukan hangat yang dia rasakan. Tetapi panas. Seolah Yunho memancarkan radiasi dari tubuhnya.

"Oh, ya, kenapa kau bawa-bawa handuk segala?"

"Jaga-jaga saja." untung mereka duduk bersebelahan, jadi Yunho tak bisa melihat rona wajahnya.

"Lain kali bawa handuk yang kecil saja, Yah, tapi berkat itu kita bisa hangat, sih"

"Sunbae mengejekku? Karena bawa banyak barang?"

"Nggak. Jaga-jaga itu perlu, tapi jangan berlebihan begitu."

"Kalau aku tidak bawa handuk, sunbae sudah kedinginan."

"Kalau kau tidak bawa sebanyak itu kau mungkin tidak tergelincir." Balas Yunho.

Changmin cemberut lagi. Kalah telak. "Iya! Aku salah! Sejak awal, sunbae ngak suka padaku karena aku cuma menyusahkan saja kan?"

Alis Yunho terangkat. "Siapa bilang?"

"Tanpa ada yang memberi tahu pun aku tahu kalau sunbae nggak suka dengan anak manja dan merepotkan sepertiku."

"Diam!" Yunho menghela nafas. "Dasar! Seenaknya bikin penilaian."

"Perlu bukti? Tadi sunbae marah padaku karena aku jalan paling akhir, kan? Lalu tergelincir segala"

"Aku khawatir, bodoh!" Changmin langsung diam. "Aku ketua klub ini, jelas saja aku harus memastikan semua siswa selamat. Bakal jadi orang macam apa aku ini kalau kalian benar-benar hilang?"

"Marah."

"Agak kesal saja. Tapi aku lega kau selamat."

"Karena aku Hoobae?"

"Apapun alasannya, aku tak ingin meninggalkan siapapun."

"Dulu juga, waktu baru masuk klub, sunbae mengusirku. Yang ku tahu, sunbae tidak mengatakannya pada semua orang."

"Aku sedang kesal." Aku Yunho. "Klub fotografi itu baru ada tahun lalu saat aku kelas satu. Yang mengusulkan kepada kepala sekolah ya aku sendiri. Tetapi mereka mengatakan tak mau memanggil fotografer professional untuk melatih kami, jadilah aku melakukan semuanya, dari mengumpulkan dana sampai menghubungi fotografer. Awalnya banyak yang ikut, tetapi sebentar saja tak tahan ingin keluar. Padahal belajar setengahnya saja belum ada."

"Jadi?"

"Aku mungkin berpikir…"

"Aku sama seperti orang-orang yang keluar klub setelah sebulan?!" Potong Changmin.

Dengan tenang Yunho menjawab. "Iya."

Changmin kesal. "bisa-bisanya menuduhku begitu."

"Aku pasti emosi saat itu. Aku minta maaf." Yunho bahkan membungkukkan badannya, membuat Changmin gugup.

"Ti…tidak…. tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan sunbae." Padahal akhirnya bisa mengobrol dengan sunbae yang sudah lama dia perhatikan ini, tapi percakapan mereka serba salah rasanya.

"Ini kewajibanku kok. Sebagai ketua."

Changmin yakin kalau lidahnya sudah terlalu terpengaruh Kyuhyun. Bisanya mengejek saja. "Tapi, ketua mana yang lebih memikirkan orang luar klub dibanding anggotanya sendiri?" Changmin merutuk dalam hati. bisa-bisanya keceplosan lagi.

Yunho menatap Changmin bingung. "Siapa bilang?"

"Buktinya sunbae selalu bersama dengan Hojun-sunbae. Dia kan bukan anggota klub ini. Kalau mau pacaran, cari moment lain, donk!"

"Siapa pacaran? Aku dan Hojun-hyung? Nggak, tuh."

"Masa? Dekat sekali." Sindir Changmin.

"Memang dekat. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, dia bahkan membantuku membangun klub fotografi ini lo, sampai sering membolos dari klubnya sendiri. Padahal dia ingin jadi aktor. Sayang kalau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan belajar akting. Heejoong juga membantuku sih. Tahu, kan? Ketua klub basket."

Waktu yang tepat untuk mengkonfirmasi. "Jadi… bukan pacar?" astaga, kenapa suara yang keluar pelan begini?

"Jelas nggak mungkin kami pacaran." Sanggah Yunho, pasti. "Kenapa tanya-tanya itu? Kau suka pada Hojun-hyung ya?" tebak Yunho.

Changmin menatap Yunho sengit sebelum memalingkan muka. "Bodoh." Kata Changmin pelan, hampir seperti bisikan, meski sayangnya Yunho mendengarnya dengan jelas.

.

Yunho melihat punggung Changmin. Diabaikan begini, pasti dia salah bicara. Dipunggungi dan didiamkan benar-benar tidak enak. Sepi sih. "Aku ingat waktu pertama kali melihatmu di klub."

Yunho tahu Changmin mendengarkannya. "Aku pikir kau tidak cocok disana, kecuali sebagai model foto."

"Mana mungkin!" Changmin mendengus, masih tak mau melihat Yunho.

"Serius. Sebab aku ingat kau kan objek fotoku waktu aku SMP. Aku menang penghargaan pada kontes yang diadakan di Gwangju. Waktu aku pulang ke rumah kakek-nenekku disana, kebetulan ada kontes. Juara 3 untuk kelas amatir usia 13-18 tahun, tapi lumayan, kan?"

Changmin mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Yunho ingga tanpa sadar matanya membuka lebar. Hingga akhirnya mulutnya pun berucap. "Sun…bae pernah… me…motret…ku?"

"Iya. Waktu itu kau ada di dalam kelas. Sudah sore dan sekolah sudah sepi tapi sepertinya kau baru bangun tidur. Kau tidur di kelas? Waktu itu kau melihat kearah matahari tenggelam, cahayanya oranye, indah sekali." Seolah itu baru terjadi kemarin, Yunho mengungkapkannya dengan cukup detil. Bahkan tak ayal senyum muncul di bibir hatinya, mengingat momen itu.

"Sunbae pernah memotretku?!" Kali ini Changmin menoleh kearah Yunho, sedikit berteiak hingga membuat Yunho terkejut.

Senyuman yang tadi sempat muncul di bibir Yunho digantikan dengan cemberut. "Kau ini kenapa pakai teriak segala? Biasa saja, kan?" sungut Yunho sambil menutup sebelah telinganya.

Gantian Changmin membuang muka lagi, malu atas sikapnya barusan. Yunho pasti sudah memotret banyak orang, kan? Bukan hal yang aneh. "Habis, Sunbae juara tapi tidak mentraktirku sama sekali, mana sudah seenaknya memotretku tanpa ijin."

"Kalau minta ijin dulu, hasil fotonya akan berbeda. Lagi pula uang hadiahnya sudah kubelikan kamera, itupun masih ditambah sebagian tabunganku. Tapi baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Harus, lo!"

"Hey, Changmin-ah! Kau ini kalau bicara tatap lawan bicaramu, donk!" kedua tangan Yunho sudah menangkup kedua pipi Changmin. memaksanya melihat kea rah Yunho, yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut. _Tu-tunggu. Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar kencang begini? Apa mungkin, Yunho-sunbae mau menciumku?_ Changmin bermonolog dalam hati. Dia bahkan sempat berpikir apa sebaiknya dia menutup matanya saja? Agar dia bisa menghayati ciuman dari Yunho.

Kepala Yunho memang mendekat kewajahnya membuat mata Changmin menyipit hingga hampir menutup, hingga akhirnya… "Ada sisa coklat di sudut bibirmu." Dan mata Changmin terbuka lebar detik itu juga.

"Ma…mana?!" seru Changmin yang sudah siap mengangkat tangannya untuk membersihkan sisa coklat itu.

Tetapi dengan cepat Yunho menahan tangan Changmin. "Biar aku saja yang bersihkan." Tetapi bukan jari Yunho yang mengusap sudut bibir Changmin, melainkan lidahnya. 2-3 kali jilatan sebelum akhirnya Yunho menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Changmin. menekannya lembut sebelum menghisapnya beberapa kali. Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "Aku selalu ingin merasakannya. Seperti dugaanku, menciummu menyenangkan sekali." Yunho tersenyum ramah, tanpa malu sedikitpun.

Kalau sekarang tidak gelap, Yunho pasti sudah melihat perubahan warna kulit wajah dan telinga Changmin. Merah menyala. Jantungnya serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya dan lidahnya kelu, serasa ada ikatan kuat.

"Min? Changmin? Min-ah? Minnie?" Yunho berusaha 'menyadarkan' Changmin yang masih ada pada posisinya semula saat Yunho menciumnya. Tangan Yunho menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Changmin.

Seperti seseorang yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunan, Changmin berjengit sedikit sebelum akhirnya menggeser duduknya, menjauh dari Yunho, bahkan keluar dari kungkungan handuk yang tadinya melingkupi mereka berdua.

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Salah bicara? Atau salah bertindak?

.

Changmin memeluk lututnya, masih betah diam. Tapi, dinginnya malam mau tak mau membuatnya gemetaran juga. Melihat punggung itu, Yunho tahu harus berbuat apa.

Masih terlarut dalam pikirannya, Yunho yang memarahinya, mengusirnya, bertengkar dengannya, hingga Yunho yang menciumnya. Menyenangkan, sekaligus merampas jantungnya di saat bersamaan. Padahal itu sesuatu yang mungkin dia inginkan sejak lama, ketika bibirnya dan bibir Yunho bersentuhan seperti tadi. harusnya dia senang, ya kan? Kecuali jika Yunho hanya bereksperimen dan memuaskan rasa penasarannya tanpa punya perasaan apa-apa.

Sakit. Dia pun menunduk, hingga sepasang lengan kokoh melingkupi tubuhnya, menariknya mendekat ke tubuh lain, sekaligus memastikan dirinya terlindungi oleh handuk besar miliknya. "Su… sunbae?" gawat, kenapa dirinya jadi terbata-bata? Terlalu gugup, kah?

"Nanti kamu bisa kedinginan, Changminnie." Yunho menariknya mendekat, membuat Changmin bersandar pada dada Yunho, dan tanpa malu-malu, sunbae itu meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Changmin. Sepasang tangan kokoh itu melingkari perut dan dadanya dengan erat, tapi tidak menyakitkan. Sebaliknya, terasa hangat. Hanya saja, dia takut kalau Yunho bisa mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat. "Tidur saja…" usul Yunho pelan. Pelan tapi Yunho mengatakannya tepat ditelinga Changmin, menggelitik dan membuatnya bergetar.

Yunho menutup matanya, menyamankan posisinya memeluk Changmin.

Beberapa waktu berselang hingga akhirnya Changmin bisa mendengar deru nafas Yunho yang teratur. Sudah tidur.

Changmin menghela nafas sambil melihat kearah bintang-bintang di langit. Kenapa mereka bisa terjebak berdua disini. Berdua saja. Harusnya ini bisa jadi saat yang bagus, kan? Tentu saja bagus, kan? Mereka berciuman. Untuk dirinya, rasanya dunianya berputar, tapi untuk Yunho? Apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama? Ataukah dia bertepuk sebelah tangan? Selalu seperti ini, sejak dulu dia tidak bisa jujur jika itu menyangkut Yunho. Ingin sekali dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sunbaenya, tetapi terlalu takut - jika ditolak. Apalagi karena Yunho-sunbae tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau dia punya perasaan padanya. Juga selama ini, Yunho sering menjaga jarak atau berkata sinis.

Changmin menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan, melihat wajah Yunho yang bersandar di bahunya. Membuka mulutnya untuk berbisik. Kata-kata yang tak pernah bisa dia katakan setiap kali fisiknya berada dekat dengan Yunho. "Yunho sunbae, aku menyukaimu, mau pacaran denganku tidak?" Changmin merutuki dirinya sendiri. benar-benar pengecut. Berani berkata seperti itu pada Yunho hanya karena sunbaenya itu tidur.

"Nggak bisa tidur…" padahal harusnya dirinya lelah bukan main. Jatuh pula, badannya sakit.

"Mmmh…" ada pergerakan dari Yunho, membuat Changmin membeku. Apa Yunho dengar, ya? "Um? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Yunho.

"A… aku tidak mengantuk. Sunbae tidur saja…"

Yunho menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, menguap lebar. "Kenapa? Nggak terbiasa tidur di luar ya?"

"Te… tentu saja tidak terbiasa. Mana mungkin bisa terbiasa?"

"Ah, iya. Aku beberapa kali tidur di luar sih." Entah apakah itu berarti menyombongkan diri atau tidak, Changmin tidak bisa memutuskan. Sebab tidur diluar beberapa kali itu bukan hal wajar untuk dibanggakan, kan? "Mau mengobrol?" tawar Yunho. "Dari pada sendirian berpikir malam-malam di tengah hutan begini.

"Ha? Oh. Ti… tidak usah. Sunbae tidur saja lagi. jangan pikirkan aku."

"Mana bisa begitu?"

Changmin menebak alasan yang akan diberikan Yunho adalah karena dia ketua klub yang tidak bisa meninggalkan anggotanya sendirian. "Ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan urusan ketua-anggota kok Sunbae. Nggak bisa tidur ya nggak bisa saja."

"Mana bisa begitu? Aku kan tidak tahu apa kau akan mengambil kesempatan dariku yang sedang tidur"

"Aku bukan orang selicik itu!" seru Changmin. Berani sumpah walau dia menyukai Sunbae yang tengah memeluknya itu, bukan berarti dia punya pikiran untuk berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

"Memang tidak. Kurasa. Kalau begitu anggap saja kau mengambil kesempatan dariku yang masih sadar ini. Aku punya cara agar kau cepat tidur."

Changmin yakin kalau Yunho hanya meracau. "Oh, ya? Bagaimana?"

"Tapi jangan menyesal, ya? Tidak boleh mundur lo."

"Bicara apa sunbae ini? Sunbae masih setengah tidur, kan?" Dengan kata-kata ngawur dan tidak jelas begitu, dirinya yakin Yunho hanya mengigau saja.

"Sunbae? Aku bosan dipanggil begitu olehmu! Panggil Yunho-hyung saja."

"Hyung?" akhirnya. Bisa memanggil hyung? Ini berarti mereka cukup dekat sekarang, ya kan? Changmin memang sudah lama ingin memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan Hyung. Hanya saja dia tahu diri karena mereka tidak dekat sama sekali.

"Coba panggil Yunho-hyung." Bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Changmin, mengirimkan rasa geli.

"Yu… Yunho Hyung…" Sial! Rutuk Changmin, kenapa dirinya jadi mengeluarkan suara yang mendekati desahan begitu?

"Suaramu merdu sekali, Changminie. Aku pernah mendengarmu menyanyi dan aku ingin mendengarnya lagi."

Changmin ingat dia pernah menyanyi di kelas musik. Tapi, hanya itu saja, kan? Belum pernah dia menyanyi di tempat lain. Apa Yunho mendengarnya saat itu? iya. Pasti begitu. Terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya, sampai ia terkejut saat sebelah tangan Yunho menyusup ke dalam celananya.

"Eh?! Hei! Sunbae mau apa?"

"Tentu saja melakukan sesuatu agar kau segera tidur." jawab Yunho santai. "Oh, iya. Panggil hyung saja." tambahnya yang menurut Changmin sangat tidak perlu di saat seperti ini.

Tangan Yunho yang lain sudah membuka kaitan celana dan menurunkan resleting celana Changmin, membuat tangannya lebih leluasa masuk ke dalam celana dalam Changmin. Tanpa aba-aba, Changmin mendesah. "Aaah." Bukannya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kedua tangannya sendiri sudah mencengkeram kedua tangan Yunho. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan Sunbaenya itu. Tetapi sayang, Yunho memang lebih kuat, dan lagi Sunbaenya yang berwajah kecil itu sudah bermain dengan bagian sensitive tubuhnya.

"Jangan mempersulit pekerjaanku. Ayo singkirkan tanganmu dari situ. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan bisa tidur." Yunho mengucapkannya tepat di telinga Changmin, bahkan setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, dirinya mencium dan menjilati leher Changmin.

"Aku akan tidur, hyung. Tapi kumohon ja… ahhh…" desahan lagi. Yunho nampaknya benar-benar ahli, mengocok kejantanan Changmin dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lain memainkan _twinsball _hoobaenya.

"Jangan keras kepala! Mendesah saja! Ayo… aku selalu membayangkan kalau suara merdumu itu dipakai untuk mendesah."

_Aku sudah gila!_ –pikir Changmin. sebab kedua tangannya tak lagi berusaha mencegah Yunho memainkan kejantanannya. Ini nikmat. Jauh lebih baik dari pada bermain solo. Kini tangannya dia gunakan untuk mencengkeram kausnya sendiri, berusaha menahan kenikmatan yang disebabkan oleh tangan-tangan mahir milik Yunho.

Dia melihat kesampingnya, wajah Yunho. Wajah itu tersenyum, dan matanya terpejam. Mungkinkan Yunho juga menikmatinya? Menikmati saaat-saat dia bisa memanja Changmin. "Hhh… Hyuuung." Yunho membuka matanya, melihat tepat ke kedua mata Changmin yang mirip mata rusa itu.

Sebelah tangan Changmin terangkat, membelai pipi Yunho sebelum mengarahkannya mendekat. Keduanya menutup mata sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Awalnya Changmin hanya diam saja, membiarkan Yunho menciuminya, tetapi setelah Yunho mulai melumat dan menghisap bibirnya, dia tak ingin kalah. Dia berusaha membalas dan mengimbangi ciuman Yunho, mengisi malam yang tenang di tengah bukit dengan suara desahan dan kecipak saliva.

Tapi Yunho tak lantas mengendurkan genggaman tangannya pada kejantanan Changmin. Sebaliknya, semakin intens mengocok bagian tubuh Changmin yang ada di tangannya itu. Akhirnya cukup dengan beberapa detik hingga Changmin mencengkeram erat lengan dan rambut Yunho. Mulutnya merapalkan nama Sunbaenya.

Yunho merasakan tangannya basah dan lengket, di saat yang sama Changmin merasa terbang ke langit. Orgasme terbaik yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Perlu beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya Changmin bisa mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, kakinya lemas, seluruh tubuhnya serasa berubah menjadi jelly. Dengan mata sayu dia melihat kearah Yunho yang masih tersenyum, dengan bibir memerah dan saliva yang hampir menetes dari sudut bibirnya. "Hyung, aku menyukaimu…" bisik Changmin sebelum matanya tertutup, terasa berat sekali.

.

.

.

Angin pagi yang dingin menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya bergidik. Ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, tetapi kali ini kakinya merasa kedinginan. Selimutnya tak cukup panjang. Karena risih, dia pun membuka mata, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah… tanah dan pepohonan. "Eh?" Changmin baru sadar dimana dirinya berada saat ini. Di bukit, di tengah hutan. tempat dia terperosok hingga harus menghabiskan malam bersama… Yunho. Seketika wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Eh, tunggu!

Tanpa basa-basi, dia mengintip ke dalam celananya, lengket dengan sperma yang mengering.

"Pagi, Changmin!" Sapa Yunho.

Buru-buru Changmin menutup celananya dan berusaha membalas Yunho setenang mungkin, walau gagal. "Pa… pagi, hyung."

"Eh? Tumben. Biasanya kan kau memanggilku Sunbae?" jawab Yunho. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, bukannya Yunho yang menyuruhnya memanggil hyung semalam? "Tapi boleh juga." tambah Yunho. "Oh, ya. Semalam kau mimpi buruk ya?"

"Hah? Ti… tidak tuh."

"Padahal semalam kau menggeliat gelisah sekali, sampai mengigau begitu."

"Tapi… bukannya aku sulit tidur?"

"Apanya? Kau itu tidur cepat sekali" Yunho cemberut. "Waktu aku menjelaskan padamu bagaimana aku bisa memotretmu dan jadi juara, kau sudah bersandar padaku. Waktu kupanggil, kau sudah tidur pulas."

BLAAAAAARRRR

– serasa ada petir yang menyambar Changmin kala itu juga. Bukankah Yunho memberinya handjob? Menciumnya mesra? Jadi? Semua itu… hanya mimpi?

"Min… Changmin!"

"HAH!" Changmin berteriak begitu menyadari Yunho yang tiba-tiba ada didepannya sambil melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajah Changmin.

"Jangan mengagetkanku begitu! Kau ini kenapa melamun? Masih pagi, bisa-bisa kerasukan roh penunggu bukit, lo!"

"Nggak Takut!" seru Changmin yang langsung berdiri. Berusaha menutupi rasa malunya dengan berteriak. Mimpi. Mimpi basah. Dengan orang yang tidur disampingnya semalaman.

"Serius banget. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Rutuk Yunho. "Ya sudah. Ayo segera turun bukit." Yunho segera menggulung matras karet alas bermalam mereka dan menggendong tas Changmin tanpa sempat dicegah oleh pemilik tas.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendong tas. Itu kan tasku."

"Nggak apa-apa. Habis mukamu merah begitu. Aku takut kalau kau demam."

"Tapi itu punyaku!"

"Saling bantu itu kan tidak ada salahnya. Bukannya aku meremehkanmu, kok. Kita teman, kan?" Senyum Yunho yang seperti matahari di pagi hari itu membuatnya mati kutu.

"Ah… ya…" Maunya Changmin sih lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Nanti begitu sampai di rumah pamannya Heejong, sudah ada sup hangat." Kata Yunho tersenyum, membuat bibir Changmin ikut melengkung.

Untuk sementara, tak apa, lah. Walau belum bisa menyampaikan perasaannya pada Yunho setidaknya hubungan mereka tak sekaku biasanya.

.

.

.

Ahhhhh… FF apaan ini…

Akhirnya posting juga, ngeliat kalo ff bahasa spanyol udah mulai mengisi ffnet, jadi rasanya agak miris. :'(

Tapi mau bagaimana? Saya jarang ke warnet dan posting cuma bisa lewat warnet atau pakai kartu XL. Padahal saya pakai kartu laen…. Jadilah males nulis gara2 susah posting. Untuk **When the camera off **diusahakan bulan ini update.

Cerita ini mungkin bias jadi twoshoot ato seterusnya tergantung mood, ide dan (mungkin) request.

Buat **Bearnya jung.** Cemungudh dimanapun kamu ditugaskan ^^


End file.
